


A Father's Gift

by CypressTiger



Series: Tony Stark; Father Extraordinaire [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressTiger/pseuds/CypressTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knows he would do anything to protect his son.</p><p>*removed gen tag because people in Tumblr are complaining even though i also had m/m checked</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Gift

Having a baby spider in their lives made for an interesting second year of marriage. It was more than an adventure to find their toddler on the ceiling, it was a thrilling challenge. One that stressed their marriage while strengthening it at the same time. There were moments when Steve and Tony disagreed on parenting techniques and there were times when they did something completely against their nature, just to make their little boy happy.

Pepper had been begging for months, asking Tony to fly out to California to meet with some important investors and scientists that were working on the newest iteration of the StarkPad. Peter had unfortunately fallen into a clingy phase where Tony was not allowed to leave the room. Ear-piercing shrieking was not something anyone enjoyed. So, Tony brought Peter along. 

It was tough on the little family. Steve needed to stay in New York on SHIELD business. The trio had not been separated for more than a night since Peter had been adopted. Not even for their romantic anniversary trip to the Caribbean. Peter and Tony video-messaged with Steve every day they were gone. 

On the morning of their flight back, Tony was trying to convince Peter that Cheerios were food and not projectiles when JARVIS announced a car had pulled up outside. Expecting Pepper with another investor, Tony didn't find anything strange about the men in suits approaching his front door. 

Until the first man pulled a knife.

Dodging back in time to avoid the swing of the blade, Tony braced himself, ready to fight back. Years of practice with Steve and the Avengers had given him a good knowledge of hand to hand techniques. He had just never taken on four at a time before, not without his suit. 

Tony easily blocked and redirected punches from two of the goons before the leader with a knife shouted out an order. "Get the kid." They weren't here to pick a fight with Iron Man... They were here for Peter.

While mothers have been known to accomplish amazing feats in defense of their children, the depth of rage Tony felt at that moment would have put them all to shame. With little effort, Tony took down the two heavy-fisted thugs. One tossed onto the glass coffee table and the other wrestled to the ground with an arm around his windpipe.

As he bent over the unconscious man, the leader jabbed him in the ribs. Shoving back and throwing a punch, Tony felt the man's nose bone give way. A sudden loud cry erupted from the next room, followed by a child's frightened howling. 

When the fourth attacker ran out of the kitchen with Peter under one arm, Tony gave chase, only to be delayed by the coffee table goon, who swiftly began throwing punches left and right. Desperate, Tony executed a maneuver he had only seen and never attempted. Within seconds, the man lay dead at his feet. Natasha was right. It was easy.

Peter had put up a fight in the front entrance, several web strands holding him in place. The would-be kidnapper frantically sawing at the stronger-than-steel threads of silk. Tony grabbed up the portable suit as he passed it in the hallway, pulling it out as he moved. The mechanisms to attach the lower half of the suit required him to stop. That couldn't happen.

Breaking off one gauntlet and attaching it to his arc reactor took only seconds. Too many precious seconds in Tony's mind. But he was still faster than the thug that had his son. With a single burst of the gauntlet's RT, the thug was laying on the ground, possibly dead.

Seeing his dad, Peter loosened his spider silks and allowed himself to be carried inside. Tony immediately headed toward the workshop. He could get Peter safely locked away and even put on a full suit of armor.

Only two steps inside the door and Tony nearly dropped Peter. The leader, the only one left standing, twisted and withdrew the knife where he had nestled it into Tony's lower back. The fall to the ground jarred both father and son. Still fighting, Tony shoved Peter away from the attacker before kicking the man in the groin, knocking him back.

His first shot with the gauntlet missed as the knife-wielding criminal advanced on Peter. Tony was able to knock him off his feet with the second shot. The retaliation was another reunion with the knife. His third shot didn't miss. Nor his fourth or his tenth. 

Then everything was quiet save for the soft sobs of a scared child, the heavy, wet breathing of a terrified father and the distant sirens of approaching police cars.

When the police arrived, they brought an ambulance along just behind them. Paramedics were doing the medical things they do when Tony noticed an officer trying to take Peter away from his sight. 

The paramedics had a hard time trying to keep him still as he yelled breathless obscenities and fought to reach his son. Ultimately they had no other option than to allow the pair to stay together, if only to get Tony to the hospital faster. 

 

The last thing Tony sees is Peter's worried, tear stained face, upside down in the ambulance.

 

He wakes to see Steve's worried, tear stained face, right-side up in a hospital room. Only a few feet away is Peter, asleep in Pepper's arms. It looks like she'd been crying too. Tony didn't even need to ask what happened. Steve knew what he needed to know. One kidnapper, the one he had wrestled to the ground, admitted to being hired to kidnap Peter. SHIELD was currently working out who had done the hiring. Natasha was very motivated to get answers. 

He had been stabbed seven times. Most of them were shallow but a few had required emergency surgery to repair the damage. It would take a long while to recover and get back into the workshop, let alone back on active duty as an Avenger. But it was worth it.

Seeing Steve's proud smile. Knowing Peter was safe. It was worth it. 

He had killed three men with his bare hands. Even if the resulting police investigation led to a government inquiry into his mental stability as Iron Man. Even if they never let him fight as Iron Man again. Even if his was thrown into jail. Peter was safe.

It was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop with these superfamily stories all of a sudden!
> 
> Looking back, I CRINGE at how badly this is written. But now that the plot idea has released me I have no interest in fixing it.
> 
> I post updates on my tumblr regarding progress reports and life changes that affect my writing: [ Cypresstiger.tumblr.com/tagged/fanfiction ](cypresstiger.tumblr.com/tagged/fanfiction)


End file.
